There aren't such thing as god
by Tiffany5
Summary: Kaito(KID)'s girlfriend finds out that he's KID the phantom thief. A bit sad at the beginning, but will be happy ending, so please give me some reviews!!


"Hey Kaito? I was wandering'¼ "

"Huh? What is it, Heiji?"

"Well¼ Where about are you and Aoko? You always change the topic when we try to ask you."

"Wha-!?"

There aren't such things as god .1

I became a university student, and was drinking with Heiji and Shinichi who are also uni.

Our three girlfriends went to rich Sonoko's villa (which has pool with it) since this morning with their swimwears, which left us three, gather up to drink and have some chitchat.

Although there aren't any flower-gorgeous girlfriends with us, it's also good when talking just guys.

Because we were drunk, the topic of talking went to¼ Um, THAT side.

I want you all readers to understand as because we ARE guys, and¼ you know what I mean.

"I mean you and Aoko!"

"Well¼ Ah, Shinichi. I've heard that you bring Ran to your house, and doing stuff to her, raaaaiiiight???

Mommy never raised you up to be like this!!!"

"Leave THAT alone! Plus stop using my mum's voice! It's freaking me out!!"

"By the way Heiji, why do you wanna know about ¼ you know, all of a sudden? I shouldn't have to remind y--¼ "

"Well 'cause, I found this one little thing. Come on and look over here, Shinichi. Kaito's cheek's slightly red."

"!!"

"Really? Let me see that."

"Don't look at it you idiot!!"

It was already late when Kaito screamed. 

As Shinichi studied the red cheek of Kaito's, Shinichi's mouth slant upwards, which made Shinichi an evil smile.

He's a devil¼ 

Thought Kaito.

A boy, who has a twin-like face, was looking down at Kaito with grin¼ very scary grin.

"This shape is a hand¼ ."

"Yeah. Looks like it¼ "

"It seems like Aoko's. Right Shinichi?"

"Probably."

"This feminist Kaito¼ you are SO in trouble."

"Attacking is what unpopular guys do."

"You deserve it, Kaito."

"Yeah. I wouldn't do this filthy thing to Ran."

"Me neither, to Kazuha."

"~~~~~!!! Shut up! Yeah, yeah. I'm the filthy guy!

¼ ¼ I don't want to do these things to her¼ I wanna cherish her. But¼ ¼ .I can't be patient¼ ¼ ."

Can't be patient.

If it too late¼ 

I get worry and worry¼ .

Aoko is my girlfriend, but really, I don't have any rights to like her.

A lie that I have for Aoko.

A huge lie.

KID won't appear again since I found Pandora two years ago, but¼ a lie that I have for my past.

Even if I tell her about the only lie that I've got, what would make it better?

Because I tell her, I wouldn't be guilty anymore?

A convenient thought. Too convenient.

Plus, that kind of thing¼ if I could do it, I'd done it ages ago.

It frightens me.

It frightens me that Aoko well hate me.

That I won't be able to touch her again,

That I won't be able to talk to her again,

That I wont reflect in her eyes again,

That. Just because of that, I wouldn't know what to do.

Is this a punishment?

A punishment that god made me for lying to Aoko.

"Kaito¼ ?"

"Oh no. It's serious"

"Shut up. Just leave me alone."

"Cheer up Kaito. Look at Shinichi. He's living with the secret of 'black organization', which should be big as this world!

I'd nominate him for the best secret hider."

"Ha-ha. Very funny¼ "

"See? You shouldn't care about it very much. Humans gets their feelings to their face easily."

"¼ Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not worrying about it that much¼ Ah; I'm busy from 4o'clock.

See ya! Say hi for me to Kazuha and Ran!"

"Ah, yeah¼ "

"Hey! Wait a minute! Kaito!!"

"See ya!"

"Oi! Kaito!! ¼ Damn. He's already gone. I feel like I heard something I shouldn't"

"Yeah."

"Kaito's not okay at all."

"Yeah"

"He hasn't told her yet¼ "

"¼ ¼ ¼ "

3 years ago¼ I was only at high school.

That day, I found it in my room, dad's¼ Touichi Kuroba's last magic.

Which showed that my dad was KID the phantom thief.

KID's distinction, white silk hat, tuxedo and the monocle.

Blood fermented quietly.

KID the phantom thief----that method is just like a miracle.

As he enters the place gracefully, steal the jewellery delicately.

Don't ever hurt anyone.

Also I was young KID was my hero.

The magic that he makes was similar with dad's.

Warm, and kind part was too similar.

"Mummy, 'KID' is like daddy, isn't he?"

As I think now, I feel like I question her cruelty.

When I questioned her, she gave me this puzzled, sad smile and said¼ 

"KID isn't your dad, sweetheart. He's some¼ different person. Kaito, do you like KID?"

"Me¼ ? Yeah. I like KID. His magic is just like daddy's!! What about you, mom? Don't you like KID?"

"Kaito¼ mommy likes KID too. Really, so Kaito you like KID huh?"

"Yup! I'm gonna be KID when I grow up!"

"Kaito¼ come here"

"Yup"

"Well¼ Kaito, you might be able to be KID after all¼ "

"Really!?"

"Yes¼ probably.

I was laughing on my mum's knee, as I didn't know anything.

Maybe at that time, mom knew that it'd be like this.

That dad will be killed, and I'll become KID.

And her forebode was right.

Dad died.

I became KID.

-----There aren't such things as god.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heillo, Conan fans!

I hope you've enjoyed my very first fic!

I'll update soon, so pleeeeeeeeze give me some comments!


End file.
